


8:05 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A tentacle emerged from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth and wrapped around a villain's waist.





	8:05 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

A tentacle emerged from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth and wrapped around a villain's waist before Supergirl attacked her.

THE END


End file.
